


My Medicine

by kfdis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ini fluff., M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfdis/pseuds/kfdis
Summary: Hal lain yang bisa memberiku sensasi itu, ya kamu, kak!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	My Medicine

"Kali ini kenapa lagi kakinya?" Tanya seseorang dingin dari sebrang sana. Taehyun mengulum senyum canggung, lalu kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, sedikit takut orang yang tengah ditelponnya akan memarahinya sambil berteriak.

"Uh... Pergelangan kakinya patah, jadi.. gabisa jalan.. hehe.." Taehyun menggaruk tulang pipinya canggung. Terdengar suara helaan nafas kasar dari sana, Taehyun perlahan mulai menjauhkan ponsel yang tadinya menempel ditelinga.

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih susah banget di kasih tau?! Stop uji adrenali kamu sendiri kalo nanti nya nyakitin diri kamu sendiri!" Suara nya terdengar sangat kencang walau tidak dalam keadaan speaker, Taehyun meringis.

"Maaf kak gyu, aku terobsesi sama sensasi itu, sensasi pas perut aku geli, kaki aku lemes, jantung aku ga karuan, aku suka sama rasa itu kak," Taehyun menjelaskan dengan nada selembut mungkin, agar Beomgyu mau mengerti pada obsesi nya.

Beomgyu lagi-lagi menghela nafas kasar, benar-benar sudah tak habis pikir pada obsesi sahabatnya itu. Sudah berbagai cara Beomgyu melarang Taehyun untuk berhenti melompat dari tebing ke laut, entah audah berapa kali lagi Beomgyu harus memarahi Taehyun saat Taehyun menyakiti diri nya sendiri.

"Taehyun, emangnya gabisa diganti yang lain? Mau coba cari obsesi lain gak?" Tawar Beomgyu meski ia tahu obsesi Taehyun tidak akan bisa dihilangkan, tapi kalau sudah ada niat, bisa kan?

Dehaman panjang terdengar, "Kalo bisa kayanya aku udah ganti kak, tapi ga bisa, sensasi nya addicting hehe..." Lagi, Taehyun terkekeh canggung.

"Tapi kayanya aku nemuin hal lain yang bisa ngasih aku sensasi itu, tanpa harus lompat ke laut," Ujar Taehyun riang.

Beomgyu tersenyum lebar, nampaknya ada secercah harapan untuk sahabatnya yang berobsesi aneh itu, "Oh iya? Apa? Aman?" Tanya Beomgyu antusias.

Taehyun mengangguk, "Iya! Aman seratus persen! Coba tebak 'hal' itu!" 

Beomgyu tak kian menjawab, sepertinya tengah memikirkan jawabannya. "Kak, mikirnya jangan lama-lama," Ujar Taehyun lalu tertawa.

"Hum, apa ya? Gatau? Pidato? Atau presentasi depan kelas?" Beomgyu menebak asal, ia tidak ingin repot-repot berpikir. Dengusan Taehyun terdengar di telinga Beomgyu.

"Kok yang kaya gitu sih? Aneh." 

"Obsesi kamu lebih aneh,"

"Udah cepetan tebak!" Seru Taehyun, sebal pada fakta yang baru saja disebutkan yang lebih tua. Namun tetap saja, Beomgyu lebih memilih untuk diam seolah berpikir, yang sebenarnya untuk membuat Taehyun menyerah untuk meminta Beomgyu menebak, jadi nanti akan dia sebutkan sendiri jawabannya.

"Ah, kakak lama," Bingo! Ini dia yang Beomgyu tunggu-tunggu.

"Kakak,"

"Hm?"

"Jawabannya kakak, Kak Gyu."

Beomgyu kembali terdiam, belum menangkap maksud sahabatnya itu. Apa maksudnya? Beomgyu? Hal lain yang memberikan sensasi aneh itu?

"Kakak berhasil ngasih aku sensasi itu, sensasi kesukaan ku, kakak obatku, kakak ngasih aku sensasi perut geli, kaki lemes, jantung yang berdegup ga karuan. Kakak ngasih itu semua ke aku. Kak?"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku suka kakak, no, i love you. You're my home, my second mom, my beloved person, kak, You're my medicine."


End file.
